


warrior knighted in gold.

by imagineleigh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Minecraft In Real Life, Overthinking, Technoblade VS Dream, Training for the Battle, i literally cant tag this bro ??, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineleigh/pseuds/imagineleigh
Summary: Technoblade. The name itself spoke of untold stories and tales washed away with time.Warriors who fought against him and lived would claim he fought like a beast-- a man driven by his instincts and bloodthirst. Those who knew him personally-- well, that was a different story altogether.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	warrior knighted in gold.

**Author's Note:**

> ok look, the ending is super rushed and so are the tags but its good ok. 
> 
> the ending isn't technically complete but its not technically incomplete.

_ Technoblade _ . The name itself spoke of untold stories and tales washed away with time. 

Warriors who fought against him and lived would claim he fought like a beast-- a man driven by his instincts and bloodthirst. Those who knew him personally-- well, that was a different story altogether.

“Techno, please stop getting distracted by the small dog.” The brown-haired man spoke up, exasperation evident in his tone.

The words caused the pinkette to look away from the moving ball of white fur, and instead stare directly at the man speaking to him. Soft creases of purple shadows lay under the man’s caramel eyes as he glanced down tiredly towards the inattentive man.

Techno swallowed the lump in his throat, guilt pooling in his stomach. His friend-- Wilbur, had been great company and help while he trained, constantly pointing out anything he could change or improve, staying with him until the rays of dawn seeped through the forest canopy. 

With little to no sleep, the other man looked him dead in the eye. “This is the third time you’ve gotten distracted by an animal, Techno.”

The man in question looked away sheepishly, but then again-- who could blame him? Despite the scrutiny of Wilbur’s gaze, Techno couldn’t help but notice the dog moving up towards him in his peripheral vision.

Wilbur noticed the dog as well, sighing as he stepped back. “Take your time.” 

Techno sent him a thankful look, and bent down to pick up the dog, feeling almost blunt nails digging into his shirt.  _ A tamed dog,  _ he thought, noticing the light blue collar.

Wilbur himself had drifted over to a nearby bench, one leg crossed over the other for comfort-- difficult was the life of a tall person.

Minutes passed as the woods were silent, with the exception of the dog’s happy barks and growls as Techno threw a stick for it to bring back.

Soon enough, the dog seemed to have gotten bored, and wandered off-- most likely to its owner and Techno’s attention returned to the brown haired man, his apology ready.

“Sorry about that--” He was cut off by Wilbur shaking his head. The pinkette averted his gaze, a light blush covering his cheeks underneath his mask. Events like these were starting to become the norm, despite his faithful attempts at practicing for the upcoming duel he was to partake in.

It was nerve-wracking-- this battle might just be his last. His opponent,  _ Dream  _ as he liked to be called, was truly the talk of every town.

Technoblade vividly remembered the moment he got challenged by the other masked man, only hours after he’d first learned who Dream was. At first, he was perplexed, many had tried to challenge him in the past to fuel their petty egos-- but this guy had undeniable passion in his eyes. 

During the moment, the pinkette had accepted, like he always did when it came to invitations to fight yet soon enough, the confusion morphed into respect.

Out of all his opponents-- and there were a lot-- only a select few caught his eye. 

_ Dream  _ was one of them.

He was snapped out of his self-reflection by Wilbur speaking up. “Techno? I have an idea--” The man being addressed nodded for him to continue. “Why don’t I spar with you?”

_ Oh.  _ Techno couldn’t disagree-- that would help him significantly, but it would only make him feel guiltier. This would be an unfair fight, after all, the difference between skill was bad enough in a normal situation but since the two were exhausted from the non-stop training, they would only tire themselves out more.

In the meantime, Wilbur-- who had already realised that Techno was bound to deny-- had grabbed a nearby iron sword and advanced upon the distracted man. The lanky man held the sword’s handle with both hands and moved it up above his head-- only to wordlessly bring it down towards the pinkette.

With barely any time, Technoblade grabbed his shield and barely protected himself. 

“Wilbur--” The bewildered man didn’t get a chance to continue before he had to parry another attack with a matching iron sword. 

Annoyed, he lunged forward, with his sword ready to knock Wilbur’s sword out of his hand.

_ At least he couldn’t get distracted anymore. _

//

In the days before he had to fight Dream, Techno could not train.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, au contraire, he longed to pick up a sword and swing it over his shoulder like he always did. 

Despite that, every time he set his gaze upon one of those sharp-edged weapons, his heart would hurt, his palms becoming sweaty even before he picked up the weapon. 

When he’d gone to tell Philza about his dilemma, he was answered with an assuring grin. At first, this caused him to think that Phil definitely had all the answers-- but that was soon refuted once the blonde started talking.

“It’s most likely because you’re nervous.” 

Alright,  _ okay  _ Philza Minecraft. Sure, Technoblade respected him, but this--  _ this was too far.  _

Technoblade, The Blade, Human GPS, The Blood God, PVP God, Rogue King, Potato King-- and the list went on-- feeling nervous? 

Sure, this battle was somewhat important, but Techno was  _ not  _ nervous.

“Phil, I respect you and all, but that was a tad bit too far. I’m not nervous-- not at all.” The words only caused the elder blonde to send the flustered man a bemused grin. He should’ve expected this, Techno was a stubborn guy, he wouldn’t accept any word of vulnerability from himself.

//

  
  


_ Oh. _

_ Oh no.  _

Forget everything he stated earlier. Technoblade was definitely feeling nervous. Shining armour felt heavy on shoulders, his cape and crown acting as a burden, not a single ounce of the usual status and style that came with them left within him.

In his inventory, Techno rechecked that all of his items and weapons were in order, greeted with the same image as the eight other times that he had checked. Loading his crossbow, he turned to face his opponent, attempting to take a look at the daunting smiley face through glass. 

//

How he’d gotten to this point, Techno couldn’t remember.

The fights had finished within seconds, Techno barely remembering his own actions and movements, each round ending quickly. 

The last round had also gone by in seconds, the pinkett only coming to reality once he realised his position.

Loud cheers and applause rang through the stadium, congratulations ringing in his ears as he looked down to emerald green eyes and honey-tinted skin, a scar running down a single eye.

Dream visibly swallowed, the blade against his throat just barely pressing in further. Techno moved his sword away quickly, afraid to hurt the man even more.

“Ya’ alright?” He asked, placing his sword in his sheath, holding a hand out expectantly.

Dream grinned, pulling himself up with the other's help. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Congrats on your win though.”

“Thanks.” He responded awkwardly, his hand now coming up to rub the back of his neck. 

The two stared at each other, the tension filled air only being broken when MrBeast came over to congratulate Technoblade personally. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lmao


End file.
